Kindred Most Wanted
Release date: February 21, 200 Total cards: 314 (162 all-new cards Boosters: 11 cards (pool of 150 - 7 common, 3 uncommon, and 1 rare Decks: 4 non-random preconstructed decks, Alastors, Anathema, Baali, and Gangrel antitribu (each contains 2 new vampires and 1 new library card that aren't found in the boosters - 89 cards) Red List ---- Anathema The vampires so ruthless and vicious that even elder vampires consider them monsters, and so cunning that they elude capture even when they're marked for destruction by those elder vampires. From the guile of Kemintiri, who looted Camarilla coffers in the guise of the Ventrue Justicar, to the unbridled savagery of Enkidu, the most powerful predator the world has known, they're ready to enter your decks in a big way. In all, 13 of the most feared creatures in the World of Darkness make their way to the Eternal Struggle. Some of the original 13 have been replaced with new names. And, of course, there are cards that allow Methuselahs to add the names of their rivals' minions to the list during play. Contents Kindred Most Wanted is the eighth Vampire: The Eternal Struggle set released by White Wolf, this time with a focus on the four Independent clans as well as the Baali and the Gangrel antitribu. The booster packs contain 11 cards (7 common, 3 uncommon, and 1 rare) randomly selected from a set of 150 all-new cards (no reprints in the boosters). In addition, the set features 4 non-random preconstructed decks, which contain even more cards and are designed to get beginning players started right away. Each preconstructed deck contains 2 new vampires and 1 new library card that aren't found in the boosters. 'The pre-constructed decks are:' *'Anathema' -- vampires on the red list *'Alastors' -- hunters of the Anathema *'Baali' -- clan of infernalist vampires *'Gangrel antitribu' -- left out in earlier expansions where the Sabbat clans were featured The vampire Echo (also included in this set) was given as a promo card in a number of magazines. Card changes Some existing cards are changed in Kindred Most Wanted. The changes go into effect (for all printings of the cards) when the set is legal for play. *'Anarch Revolt:' Only Methuselahs who do not control ready Anarchs are affected. *'Heart of Darkness:' Changes the way the vampire treat the aggravated damage, rather than changing the damage itself. New and updated rules Redlist (A vampire with the Red List trait (i.e. he's on the list) can be attacked by other vampires more easily.) *Some minions are identified as Red List. Any Methuselah may use a master phase action to mark a Red List minion for the current turn. Any ready vampire she controls may enter combat with a marked Red List minion as a +1 stealth (D) action that costs 1 blood. Each vampire can take this action only once each turn. If a vampire burns a Red List minion in combat or as a (D) action (including diablerie), his controller may go through her library, ash heap and/or hand to get a master trophy card to put on that vampire and then reshuffle her library or draw back up to her hand size as necessary. See the Trophy rule for more about playing Trophies. Trophy (If a vampire burns a red list vampire he gains a trophy, a powerful artifact or ability.) *Trophy is a new type of master card. A trophy may be put into play using a master phase action (or can be retrieved as listed under "Red List"). It has no effect until it is moved to a vampire. When any vampire burns a Red List minion in combat or as a (D) action (including diablerie), the controller of the trophy may choose to move the trophy to that vampire. Any number of trophies in play may be moved to the vampire in this way. Once placed on a vampire, a trophy cannot be moved again. See the Red List rule for more about playing Trophies Blood Curse (The Blood Curse no longer affects the members of the Assamite clan by default; only those vampires with an explicit card text are affected.) *Before KMW, the Blood Curse was tied to what clan a vampire was. Every Assamite had the Blood Curse even if card text didn't say so (unless card text explicitly overrode that, of course). Now, as of KMW, the Blood Curse only affects the vampires whose card text say so (just like all of the other attributes: Scarce, Cold Iron Vulnerability, Sterile, etc.). So Assamite Embraces and vampires that Clan Impersonate an Assamite don't acquire the Curse, and an Assamite Impersonating another clan won't lose it. Infernal (vampires with the Infernal trait now have to pay for untapping during the untap phase. Before this expansion these vampires had to pay for not tapping after the mandatory untap.) *Before KMW, the infernal penalty was paid to avoid tapping the infernal vampire in the untap phase. Now, as of KMW, the infernal penalty is paid to untap the infernal vampire (who now doesn't untap as normal). So if the vampire is untapped already at the start of your turn (either because he didn't tap or because he untapped some other way via Majesty or Change of Target or the like), you don't have to pay to keep him that way. Abominations (A new vampire clan which consists of werewolves who also became vampires. Abominations are both "Sterile" and "Scarce".) *Kindred Most Wanted introduces a new clan: Abomination. The members of this clan are printed with the Scarce and Sterile traits. The rules for those terms, and others, are collected section 11 of the new KMW rulebook. The default sect of an Abomination is Independent (in case anyone wants to impersonate one). Note that the Abomination library card (printed in Final Nights) creates a vampire of the Abomination clan (errata to that card), so having one of those out will increase the scarce penalty of a crypt card Abomination. Kindred Most Wanted - Plot and thematic The Kindred’s Worst Criminals What could be a crime in the eyes of those who are already damned? Whether it’s trafficking with infernal powers or taking the life’s blood of an elder, Kindred society punishes its criminals more for subverting undead authority than for committing atrocities. Those who defy the most valued Traditions and sect laws become anathema… outcasts… hunted. References *White Wolf's Overview of "Kindred Most Wanted" expansion *Kindred Most Wanted on "Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia" Category:Vtes: expansions